A Little Christmas Party
by Tominus
Summary: Another Fan fiction with Spongebob, and my very own Character Nikkie. abs thows a Christmas party, Spongebob drinks and well adult things happen.


Well Merry Christmas, I hope that your Christmas, Hanukah, and any other, religion holiday, was a blast, I know mine was. Well anyways, I just thought of, writing a Christmas, story, containing Spongebob, and Nikkie. Nikkie is my, made up character, and I actully hope to have alot of Spongebob and Nikkie fictions, well happy Holidays.

* * *

><p>Mr. Krabs called Spongebob and Squidward, into his office, he had a few, plans he needed to discuss with the two. Spongebob sat in the brown, rotating barrel seat, next to Squidward. Spongebob, as always, was excited to hear what the old cheapskate had planned this year. Squidward, leaning back in the chair, arms folded, being his grumpy bug self, also for no real reason wanted to know what terror his skinflimed boss, planned this year, maybe he planned to embarrass the both of them, by letting fish throw, burnt, rock solid cookie patties at them again, perhaps another holocaust or something, even worse, but he didnt know what worse would actually be, all he knew was that what ever diabolical thing he planned, had to do with, money.<p>

Spongebob held onto the chair, bouncing in it, like a jittery child with a huge sugar rush. , standing in front of his desk, clapped his claws together, smiling, " Ok, you both might want to know, why I called you two in here," he said looking at Spongebob who was still, bouncing, and saying, " Yeah, yeah, yeah," knew he was excited, like he always was. Squidward looked at the square cube, " Look here you dope, he cant tell us what he wants, with you acting like that, so do us a favor, SHUT UP!" Squidward rudely said to Spongebob, Spongebob didnt really care, but he went quite, waiting for the red crab to talk, looked at Squidward, giving him a, Thankful nodded.

took a deep breath before speaking, " Well, we all know its that time of the year again, Christmas," Krabs said, with money lust eyes, " Mr. Krabs, you were saying?" Squidward said, " Right, As I was saying, now the Krusty Krab will be, having a Christmas party, not one, but two," he said , with two fingers extended, " Why two?" Squidward asked, " Well, the money of course, but each party will be different, the first party, is for kids, there will, be a Santee Claus, games, and food, and after that party, is an Adult Only party," winked, making Spongebob slightly smile, " Wait, who's going to be Santa this year ?" Spongebob asked, rubbed his chin, trying to think, " Do you want to be Santee Claus this year, Spongebob?" asked, " Yes!" Spongebob bursting out, busting both, Squidwards, and krab's ears. Squidward, and had their hands over their ears, moved his hands away from his ears, " Than you got it," " Thankyou " Spongebob shook hand, " And, Squidward, your on food, and drinks." "Whatever" Squidward rolled his eyes, " Alright, outta me office," he shoed them, but Spongebob stayed behind, and waited for Squidward to leave.

sat at his desk, filling out some forms, and looked up to see Spongebob standing at his desk, " Whatdya want boy?" he asked. Spongebob stood where he was standing, nervously twisting his hat, " I was wondering, um, can I take Nikkie?" Spongebob asked, now sweating, " Take Nikkie where?" " To the party," "I dont care, but, she'll need to pay," " I was wondering, if I convinced her to help out, if she could go for free," "Free, whatdya think this is, charity?" " No, sir, but if she helped, wouldnt you get more money, and the money you get from her, you could let her in, for, helping, I really want her to come," "Well, if you say so, but what would she help with?" asked, " You'll see, I gotta ask her first," "well, let me know before Christmas Eve," " thats, tomarrow" "I know when it is, boy, now, get back to work," yelled, " Ok, Thankyou " Spongebob said, walking out of 's office.

**Later That Night . . .**

Spongebob and Nikkie were at Spongebob's house, sitting on the blue and green, sofa couch, under a teal blanket, watching a Christmas movie. Nikkie, leaning against Spongebob's warm chest, while Spongebob was sitting under her, playing with her Maroon colored hair, braiding it. Nikkie looked up at Spongebob, " What" Nikkie said, blushing, " "Nothing, Why?" Spongebob shrugged, " You're looking at me" "Is that a bad thing?" Spongebob smoothly asked, " No, I guess not, was just wondering, is there um, something on your, mind?" she asked getting a little nervous, not really knowing what he'd say next, he was like a wild card. Spongebob just smiled, making Nikkie even more nervous, " What are you thinking, Spongebob? You're making me nervous" Nikkie said slightly blushing, " Well, I'm thinking of you" Spongebob hugged her, making Nikkie fully blush, " No, really what are you thinking?" " Im thinking of you, and how you should come to the Krusty Krab with me tomorrow as, Mrs. Claus" "Mrs. Claus?" "Yeah, the Krusty Krab is having a party tomorrow, and Im going to be Santa, and I was wanting you to go with me, to both party's," Spongebob explained, "Wait, there's two?" Nikkie asked confused, " Yeah, You know Krabs, he wants all the money," Spongebob rolled his eyes, " I know that," Nikkie laughed, " Well, the first one is a, Kids party, and the second is for, Adults Only," Spongebob winked, same as his boss had earlier, making Nikkie giggle, " So, do you want to go with me, tomorrow?" Spongebob asked again, " yeah, sounds like fun." She said hugging Spongebob, " Thank you, so much Nikkie," Spongebob said kissing her cheek, " No problem Spongey" she said, kissing him again on the lips.

* * *

><p>" Hello, Billy, what would you like for Christmas?" Asked Spongebob, " A toy train" the little boy answered, "Ok, Merry Christmas" said Spongebob, and the boy left, than the next child came up, " Hello little girl, whats your name?" "Sally Numbler," " Hello Sally, what would you like for Christmas?" " A Barbie doll, and a doll house," "ok, Merry Christmas Sally," and the little girl got up, and went over to her mommy. Nikkie took the pictures, there must have been a hundred children, some cried, some smiled, at least ten children peed on his lap, but he was a sponge so he absorbed it, making his suit dry, it was almost too funny, his face was priceless, Nikkie had loads of fun. Nikkie stood next to Spongebob, wearing a short red Santa dress. After the children died down, they talked, " I think its adorable, your so good with kids," Nikkie smiled, "Thanks, I've actually always wanted to have at least three kids, but, not until, I got married, to you," Spongebob smiled, " Oh, is that so?" Nikkie asked, " Yeah," Spongebob said, taking the next child.<p>

**Adults Only Party . . . .**

Spongebob and Nikkie were at the second party, dancing, drinking, just having a ball. They were still dressed as Mr and Mrs. Claus. Spongebob was drinking spiked egg nog, and was just now starting to feel a little buzz, anymore, and he would be fully drunk. Nikkie was standing on the other side of the building, talking to her friends, some complimented her on her outfit, and so she'd explain, why she was wearing it. Meanwhile, Spongebob was the other side of the room, having more, drinks. Larry, Patrick, and all the other guys there were standing around Spongebob, while Larry held Spongebob upside down, and everyone was chanting, " Chug, Chug, Chug!" everyone repeated, as Spongebob chugged down more and more whiskey, he had gotten to the bottom of the silver barrel, he flopped over, now fully intoxicated. Spongebob stood up, smiling, while Patrick patted his back, telling him, " That was awesome" before Spongebob burped, which he burped pretty loud, that he shook the building.

Nikkie walked over to Spongebob, who was just leaning against a wall, trying to catch balance from being overly intoxicated, " Hello Spongebob, I see you had fun" she giggled, his hair all ruffled, and the Santa suit, was unbuttoned. Spongebob looked at Nikkie and smiled, he tried to walk over to her, but he failed, falling onto Nikkie. Spongebob's face laid in her chest, he stood up, and went to her face, " Sorry, Nikkie, I * Hicc* didn't mean to * Hicc* fall on you," Spongebob, smiled, but couldn't get up. Nikkie got out from under him, an helped him up, " There you go Spongebob," she said pulling him up, " Thanks babe, I think I may *Hicc* have drunken too *Hicc* much" Spongebob laughed, " You think?" Nikkie joked, " Yeah, but *Hicc* it feels good" Spongebob said rubbing his head, " Come on, lets go find a seat" Nikkie said taking Spongebob's hand, and leading him to a seat.

Spongebob sat at the table Nikkie picked for them, Nikkie had to help Spongebob sit down, so he didn't fall over, " Im going to get you a glass of water, I'll be right back, don't, move" she said pointing at Spongebob, and walked away, catching Spongebob's attention, he hadn't really given thought to how short her skirt was, and how the Santa suit made her actually look, Spongebob just smirked, he'd know what would happen later that night.

Nikkie walked back over to Spongebob, with a glass of water, "Here Spongebob, drink this," she said handing him the class of water, and he took it, but he didn't drink it, " You have to drink it Spongebob, it will make you feel better," she said, raising the drink up to his lips, he took a few sips, but he didn't take his mind off of her, he was a little pervert. Nikkie sat down next to Spongebob, she looked out to the dance floor, there were a lot of fish dancing with other fish. Nikkie looked at Spongebob, who was surprisingly looking at her, " What Spongebob?" Nikkie asked, getting nervous, " you look good," Spongebob said scanning her, " Awe, thank you Spongebob, I take that you're feeling better?" Nikkie smiled, " Yeah, way better," " Ok, so, do you want to dance?" Nikkie asked Spongebob, which took him a second, you'd know why, " yeah," he said getting up from his spot, and following Nikkie to the dance floor.

They stood on the dance floor waiting for a new song to play, then the song, "Touch my body". They had tons of fun, dancing against each other. Nikkie was against Spongebob's little Spongebob, Spongebob had his hands on her hips, and then he whispered in her ear, " Nikkie, I want you" he said in a dark, luring tone. Nikkie turned to face Spongebob, she looked in his eyes, she blushed, " You what?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob kissed Nikkie, and held her close, and he said it again, " I want you, now" Spongebob said, kissing her ear, and going down her neck. Nikkie looked to the ceiling, " Don't, you want to go somewhere private?" Nikkie asked, " Yeah," Spongebob muffled out from his mouth, " Well, can you stop for a minute?" she asked, "Yeah," " Spongebob, now?" "Ok," he said finally parting from her, and grabbing her hand, and looking to see if anyone was looking, and no one was, " come on" he pulled her along with him, and they left the Krusty Krab.

* * *

><p>Spongebob took Nikkie to his house, where it was quite, and Squidward and Patrick were at the Krusty Krab, they could be alone, Gary wouldn't bother them, so, it was perfect. Spongebob carried Nikkie upstairs, not breaking contact, and went into Spongebob's room.<p>

Spongebob, practically through Nikkie onto his bed, and Nikkie pulled Spongebob's red jacket along with her, making Spongebob follow after. Spongebob positioned himself between Nikkie's legs, intensely kissing Nikkie almost everywhere, ' Man, I didn't think alcohol would drive him over, hunn' Nikkie thought to herself, while Spongebob was taking complete control of her, she did have to admit, she did enjoy the attention he was giving her, " Ok, Spongebob slow, down, your not, Sonic" she said between breaths, and he listened to her, slowing down his actions, it felt even better when he slowed down to the point where you actually felt the pleasure. Spongebob scanned Nikkie, she was still in the Santa suit, " I think, that you look sexy in this," he said tugging at it, " Oh, you like it?" "Yeah, a lot" Spongebob smiled, " but, now, its coming off, like everything else" Spongebob deviously smiled, tucking his hand under her back, and lifting her up onto his lap, and now she was hovering over him. He slid his hand down her back, feeling for the zipper, and he slowly unzipped her dress, like unwrapping a very fragile present, in a way, she was fragile, he could break her, at anytime he wanted to.

He slowly slid her dress down, Nikkie got up to let him remove the dress from under him, now she was just in her white bra, and panties. Nikkie had already removed his suit, and he was just in his red pants. Nikkie, just smirked and pushed Spongebob on his back, unbuckling his belt, and than unbuttoning his pants, and than finally, removing them, now he was in his underwear, where you can plainly see his little friend trying to be set free from its clothed prison. Nikkie, than slowly starts to remove his tight whiteys, revealing his very hard member. Nikkie looks at Spongebob, before taking off her bra, she climbs on Spongebob, planting kisses on him, she takes Spongebob's hands and leads them to her white panties, and he starts to remove them, and when he dose, he pushes Nikkie on her back and positions himself, once again between her legs, he looks at Nikkie for her permission to enter, and she says yes, and he proceeds with caution.

**This is the end of this story . . . **

I thought that is would be good to stop here, before they really get into it, which I guess they had, well I hope you liked it, Happy Holidays.


End file.
